Run Away
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When Zane leaves home due to an argument, Cole is guilty. He had been angry over a silly matter, saying things that he will always regret. Will Zane survive his escapade to hide from shame and anger? Or will he find himself over his head? Will Cole be able to find him and win Zane's trust back? Or is that impossible? Will Cole see Zane again? There's only one answer! OC series.
1. Chapter 1

Zane wasn't in his room, and Kai reads aloud before everyone on the bounty.

_"Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Jay, Misako, Nya, Garmadon, Father, and Wu,_

_Don't look for me. Don't try. You won't find me, never will you find me. Not unless I'm dead. I've taken with me a picture of all of us to remember my 'family' by. I can't stay. I don't know where to go. But, I can't come home- not now, not ever again. Lloyd, on my desk in my room there is something for you. Kai, Jay, Cole, take care of everyone. _

_Forgive me,_

_Zane"_

Kai's eyes quickly grow damp. Cole whispers "This isn't real. It CAN'T be real." Dr. Julien looks completely shocked, his eyes wide. He asks "Where did I go wrong?" Garmadon and Misako hold each other, their eyes on the ground. Lloyd gasps "No, no, no, no, no! Zane isn't gone, he isn't!" Jay just stares out the window, wondering where in the world his friend has gone. Nya whimpers "What have we done?"

* * *

_The day before..._

"ZAAAAANE!" Cole's voice eminates through the bounty. The white ninja cowers after realizing Cole had found the broken Scythe. Cole runs up to Zane and yells "DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?!" Zane winces. He had accidentally ruined Cole's favorite weapon. "I'm sorry..." He squeaks. Cole yowls, "DUDE, WHY DID YOU BREAK MY SCYTHE?!"

Zane squeals, "It was an accident!" "I WISH YOU WOULD GO AWAY!" Cole snarls at his smaller, meeker brother. An accident? You dont make that kind of mess, breaking the blade AND the wood! Not if it's a true mistake!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Jack. I'm not a Yaio kind of person, and I don't do Yuri either. Thank you for all these reviews, people!**

Zane jogs along the open road, sad and angry. He hadn't meant to, he's been on the training course, and the shaft got caught by something. It had Zane get yanked across the training course, into the side of the wall. He had hidden it after the blade had gotten stuck, then bent in half.

"How can I cause so much pain?" He asks himself aloud. He jogs along the sidewalk as a sports car races by.

Then Zane hears something in the park, and he walks in to see a pair of men, one is a teenage boy, and has brown hair, light and woody, with a scar on his right cheek and a limp. The other is a lot older, about 25, with the same hair. He has a hoodie on.

The teenager asks, "Do you remember this spot, Hopper? You used to teach me fighting moves from your ninjitsu classes here."

Zane feels like he violated a private moment, but continues to listen in and watch.

Hopper remains silent.

The teen sighs, "You used to tell me, 'Jumper, Jumper, always stand tall'. But here you are, senile as an old guy..."

Zane frowns. Jumper, as he named himself, leads Hopper to the side of the road, where Zane can see them plainly. He walks up behind them, accidentally being silent. He waits for them to notice him, but they don't.

"Do you remember this house, this road?" Jumper asks, "Do you remember the day I was hit by a sports car?"

Hopper shudders. The older boy never speaks, but then Zane coughs loudly.

Jumper grins, "Sorry, si-" Then Jumper realizes, "Aren't you Zane?"

Hopper stares blankly. Zane nods, shuffling his feet. This was awkward. Zane and Jumper both look at each other, and wave their hands dismissively. Jumper looks to his brother, thinking deeply.

Jumper whispers, "You make me think of my little sister, Zanthe."

"Where is she?" Zane asks.

"She was shot in a gang war, and she was a bystander." Hopper's scratchy voice informs them.

Jumper gasps, "Hopper?!"

His older brother falls silent once more. Jumper stares, then asks, "Why did you speak, after all this time?"

"..."

Jumper yells angrily, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CONFUSE ME? I... I want my older brother back..." A single tear flows down his cheek, burning his scar, which he covers with one of his hands, before forcing a smile.

Zane asks, "Are you okay...?"

"Jumper's my name. Yeah. I just wish Hopper would answer me..." Jumper sighs.

Zane nods, waves to them to say goodbye, and walks away from the brothers. He feels that their pains could become his own, and he feels a certain kinship towards Jumper and Hopper, even though they're an odd pair.


End file.
